The New Monster
by Wheredinosaursroam13
Summary: Everything was going swimmingly or as swimmingly as mixing hybrid DNA and human DNA could go the human test subject would soon become latest thing on the black market! OWEN becomes indoraptor hybrid blue rexy Claire come to the rescue warning don't like don't read also MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FALLEN KINGDOM (complete sequel in progress)
1. Beginnings

**MARKET MISS**

 **CHAPTER1**

365 million years in the making. everyone remembered those words, very clearly someone would have said all of this was one big massive scaly mistake.

"Many still remember the major incident. That happened within the world's most amazing park on the planet, the park and it's many creations dinosaurs are in the midst of a volcano eruption professor _Ian Malcolm_ has this to say about the once extinct creatures: This is God fixing man's mistake, correcting it if you will I hate to say this but it is time for the m to die just as they had been 365 million years ago. Ian Malcolm has nothing more to say as of now"

"it is time to say goodbye to these marvels of the past."

Blackness consumed the television screen by the remote, CEO of Jurassic world's logistic division program Claire Dearing. She trembled with absolute rage all those animals on that island deserved to live they are walking miracles and they'd let them all just die!

The phone rings suddenly she wasn't expecting any kind of calls? Claire checked the caller ID not anyone she'd knows upon answering she nearly dropped the phone "OWEN!"

 _400 miles off the coast of Puerto Rico_

The air was crisp the sun hotter than hell, the wildlife ran around as if on fire. Nobody would notice upon the desert roads was a hidden building invisible at first, but if one were to look closely they'd see the very outline of the massive military compound among it people. All wearing armor driving large trucks in out of the compound, INGEN logo slapped on the side of every building person and vehicle. Among these people walking as fast as he could towards a building bigger than the rest Dr. Henry wu.

He was the lead geneticist of scientific dinosaur research,as well as the creator of the irex. traitor to Jurassic world as well; WU decided to move his research elsewhere with an unknown client he has yet to know who they are, only wanting the best of his work as well as paying a hefty sum for his help. Upon entering the highly air conditioned building he was accompanied by two heavily armed guards, guard 1 Bill duggary And 2 Joseph lee.

They were only to accompanying him to the labs

"so how is the 'project' coming dr?"

Wu grimaced at the question

"it's going not so good"

Bill suddenly stepped in front the doctor

"we need results Wu if you cannot recreate this thing the deal is off!"

The tension was so thick you could cut a knife to it, Wu regarded the man with a cold glare.

"May I remind you who you are currently speaking to!"

Bill was taken aback by the Drs. almost savage look in his eye, Wu looked to see if Joe Has anything to say on the subject the man was silent turning back to Bill he had one more thing to say.

"I am your only way you and your idiot boss can get your asset created"

He gave the man one last steely glare before continuing on down the pure white glass walled halls Bill decided not to say anything more it took them 30 minutes to reach the lab, the guards stood at there post guarding outside the lab. Dr. wu knew he had limited time to make this thing but the trouble was the irex DNA absolutely refused to take so he had look back into some old notes and start a new Petri dish.

Two more failures and then a third was at his wit end, he's created dinosaurs things that no human had thought was possible, he couldn't work a miracle when the resources were so low.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he didn't know what to do hed tried every possible combo with the DNA angry he didn't watch what he was doing cutting his finger on some equipment the drop of blood fell into the Petri dish.

He frowns at this great now he'd have to scrap the whole dish, however the dish was having a strange reaction to the blood looking closer the Indom cells were latching onto the human ones becoming one within seconds.

His eyes bugged he created this monster with chamaeleon, cuttlefish,snake,raptor and trex DNA!

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever see if human DNA was compatible with hybrids or any animals for that matter.

He grasped the dish carefully and investigated a list of names on his computer of a list of employees all hed need is a test subject. He searched and searched finally coming to a familiar face the reason to his creation and work at Jurassic world the perfect specimen he bonded with four highly dangerous velociraptors.

He didn't blame the man for the incident he was forced to create the unholy monster.

As he was forced to create another

"well mister grady time to take your own medicine"

* * *

 **AN** :Short chapter will be much longer I'm sorry about my run on but description is key also spoilers for fallen kingdom ahead memory not good OC characters tell me comments below what Dinosaurs you wanna see in the future also I may have fucked up on where Claire works and I do seriously apologize to you die hard fans I am just as bad one as you


	2. Chapter 2 Anxious meetings

**Anxious meetings**

 **Chapter2**

 **AN:** Hey guys sorry to say I am bad with memory as well as my grammar but it be great for some pointers on which sentence annoys you that way I could fix it and please go to my profile to vote for some dinos you would like to see in the story in the future and one more thing this is a test story I will add on into the future I just need to wait for the movie to remember the new characters before adding them in Chao for now my great readers

* * *

 _Back to Claire_

Claire was astonished to hear the man's voice of all the people to call now, He had, Reestablishing her emotions she spoke quite loudly."OWEN WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" Claire hadn't seen him since the island an here he was calling from out of the blue!

"Been around ya know around" Claire doubled back for a moment before whispering quietly as if someone would hear them.

"Owen this is serious do you have any idea how worried I've been."

Tired sigh escapes the phone receiver, Claire knew that kind of sigh she's heard it many times. She let out her own it usually meant he was depressed he's been depressed since he was forced to leave blue behind.

"Anyways did you see the news?" Claire had to know it was very important she know what he thought right now, there is a pregnant pause before a choked "yes" escapes the receiver. Just by his voice she could sense heartache within him Claire releases a breath before she spoke again "We have to save them Owen" Before she could speak more with him another call on the line came through, she did not recognize the caller ID there is a cough and a voice of "Claire?"

"Oh Owen I'll get back to you."

Clicking the receiver onto the new caller she does not recognize the soft voice at all "Hello is this Claire Dearing?" she froze "this is she who are you" no answer besides a please stay on the line was given.

Lockwood Manor

The drive had been slow if anything too slow for Claire's liking too many questions zoomed through her head chasing circles,she became apprehensive who were these people why did they have an interest in the dying dinosaurs. Claire finds herself staring out the window at a massive humongous mansion the gates were only a little bit welcoming as they drove through the driveway round about she noticed the details of the large garden, the giant water fountains, and the mansions Victorian style.

Did a house really need that many windows, Claire finds herself in a lobby well not really a lobby more of a museum of displays and old bones to Claire it was kind of creepy.

Claire waited for at least 40 minutes before deciding whether to see if anyone was really there; but she halted upon hearing the creaky wheels and soft tap tap of heels a housemaid look on her told her she was help for the elderly man in the wheelchair she did not recognize him but she felt like she should the mans white beard reminded her of a certain man whom had a dream to make dinosaurs.

The man seemed to grin at her before introducing himself "My name is Benjamin Lockwood and you must be Claire Dearing" she blushed -

Claire was in shock for a moment before finding herself in a very decorated office a leather chair at a oak wood desk dinosaur claws heads lined the shelves important papers and a lap top sit upon the only desk in the room a family portrait as well sat there,it was John and Mr. lockwood but who was the child and that women, she jumped as a voice startled her.

"Oh I do apologize I did not mean to startle you"

Blushing she didn't know what to say to the sharply dressed man walking over to the laptop he typed some things before turning to Claire "I think its time we get down to business huh?" She nods understanding its vital they get down to it now.

"You know and I know these creatures deserve to live more than anything they're amazing animals" Claire's emotions said it all "O-Of cou-rse they do" she was getting choked up with emotion weakened with outrage from the news earlier still.

"Anyways I forgot to introduce myself you can call me Mr. Mills or Miller for short I take care of Mr. Lockwood and his daughter Maisey"

"Well as for the dinosaurs we've come up with a sanctuary to transport them to but we can only take whats most important there." Claire listened to this all with bit of shock and happiness almost but only so many could be transported they couldn't save them all.

He looked pointedly at her "there is one thing however we need your help specifically with Claire one dinosaur in particular that we need help with."

He zoomed through the images before coming upon a familiar grey skinned bipedal with blue stripes and familiar withering yellow eyes.

"This one absolutely is harder to track than the rest we thought you might know someone in particular whom could help with this we can't just let that kind of intelligence die on that island."

Claire stared at the image before Mr. miller turned on a video of a white room and a familiar raptor clutch being born before the camera the only 1 person beside them there colors distinguished each other the man naming each one by the alphabetical code letter.

"You'll be Delta, Echo, Charlie."He paused upon the one with blue stripes she seemed to crow at him the most the siblings seeming to yelp as well but a little more in hissing croons "Hey guys calm down" he picked her up it was love at first sight there was a soft whisper of "Blue"

Claire knew this voice these raptors how did this man get ahold of this footage none of this should even be available to public.

The next few parts of the videos persisted in training with the raptors and explaining there instincts that they'll always go for the kill in fact he demonstrated by lowering his head submissively and quick as snakes Delta Echo and Charlie all reacted the same, as he said but he defended himself with a pad of armor to get them to sink into all of them did this accept one.

This one only tilted her head and whimpered as her trainer mock cried and bowed his head she nuzzled and licked "h-hey Blue im fine Im not dead" she yipped and barked happily.

The final part of the video was astonishing as he seemed to be gearing to train them with clicks whistles and treats, trying to get there attention almost look about to fail but using an authoritive snap.

"HEY EYES ON ME!"

He jumped as they all lined up staring directly at him.

Owen finally turned to the camera "Did you guys get that"

Claire seeing all that hed done made her respect him only more she bit her lip she had a decision now.

she was a bit excited she couldn't help it she'd call in some help from a group that helped her protest the death of the dinosaurs but now found no more reason to protest. making a few calls Claire decided she'd meet with owen in person on this thing


	3. Chapter 3 The plan

**Chapter 3**

 **The plan**

 **AN:** I again do apologize for my sucky punctuation and sucky descriptive skills of the characters but good news finally Owens become more apart of the story.

* * *

Claire made several calls to her old protest buddy's they were a crazy bunch of kids and scientific geeks thats for sure.

"Hello, yes I need your help" she paused for a moment "yes I've found someone who's willing to help are endeavors"

Once she rounded everyone up there now for a much easier tougher challenge locating Owen, she's sure he'd be on board with this maybe. -

It took far too long to locate Owen in the mountains of all places, she still had access to employee records though. She walks up the property line to find a skeleton of a home and Owen in overall jeans his hair was a mess but his spirits seem to be high singing a song she had no idea the name of, She was about to address him about being a bit low toned on the song but he cut her off first.

"Why are you here?" The hammer seemed louder to Claire as the tone clearly said I'm not in the mood for any bullshit "I'm here cause I need your help" that seemed to get his attention. He set down the tool before turning to her with serious eyes "What kind of help." -

Claire greeted her group Franklin the techy and her help to getting the tracking system working in Jurassic world working Zia her paleo-veterinarian she was there in case the dinosaurs would need any check ups, The boat would leave in an hour. Claire was glad Owen had decided to help them, how else were they to find there way around safely of course there was the many of crew and Ken the leader of the crew and would be helping them capture and collect the dinosaurs as backup.

Claire wasn't sure to make of the beefy man something about him seemed off she also didnt remember him in the crew Mr. Miller said would be with them.

"Hey earth to Claire"

Turning her attention to Owen "you seem distracted" he voiced.

Truth be told Owen was nervous wreck he just hid his emotions better, Owen wondered if he can even find Blue it was so strange going back the island, he'd tried forgetting all about it but, but some part of him refused.

His attention returned to Claire she was beautiful as he remembered her well as beautiful as his first date went it was the end to there relationship there but he still found her beautiful, her fiery red hair had grown longer she had tucked it up in a pony tail her eyes bluer than sky matched somewhat with that he'd get lost in them.

She seemed distracted "Thanks Owen for you know... coming" Owen grumbled a 'dontmentionit' he really wanted this to be quick.

Before Owen could blink the man he assumed was ken began barking orders to get moving they leave before sunrise, owen felt the steely gaze of the man and 20 others land on him he let out a breath "Is there something on my face.?"

He found no one had been staring at him no one accept Ken, did this guy have beef with him or something Owen didn't want to find out "so weird."

It would take some time to reach Isla Nublar Owen was getting antsy so was the team. Eventually they made it to the islands the hatch opened to release two convoys one of which ken lead them to all 8 entered the vehicle some guards or heavily armed army men had joined there ride.

Owen wondered if blue would recognize him, Franklin was terrified screaming about how a trex could eat them all at any moment and Zia annoyed smacked him.

"if there was a trex here now we'd already be dead"

Franklin was silent for the remainder of the ride Claire was quite apprehensive and nervous Owen held her hand comfortingly.

Ken Wheatley stared at Owen for a long moment "So you trained and tamed raptors Mr. Grady?"

Owen glared at the man for a period of time

"I never tamed them"

The man was pushing it clearly to get a rise out of him

"So one just happens to see you as alpha and they all accepted you"

Owen was starting to like ken less and less.

The group gasped at the sights outside the convoy the vegetation had run ramped in covering every building and street with its green the destruction leaving an obvious mark on what was once a happy place, Owen noticed everything was still set up ready for visitors for children to choose a stuffed animal from the rack for people to walk amongst the main street with there happiness it was gone all gone it was a mere ghost town now.

Owen felt nostalgia staring at the decrepit land around them he remembered the resturaunt they were passing earlier a falafel place he remembered the many times he'd spend with barry or Claire a the place and a not so good memory at a fancy resturaunt close by that had been his and her first date and it failed spectacularly.

They come to a halt they were here, Owen noticed ken still giving him the stink eye but he ignored it in following Claire, Franklin, and Zia to a falling apart building an emergency control shelter Claire hoped there was still power to the place as she typed in the code.

Owen thought about Blue how was he to find her in all this vegetation he hasn't the foggiest idea but he turned to find Claire waiting for him he followed her inside the place looked like it had been recently used as a nest to some other dinosaurs.

"Blue still has her tracker in her we could track her from here"

Owen felt a twang in his chest it hurt it really did he remembered how he had been evacuating with Claire the final battle between alpha and beta against a monster.

Zia smacked gum as franklin managed to revive the computer

"Its still working"

Franklin typed away until a map of all of the island pulled up Owen looked closer looking at all the colored dots of dinosaurs one in distinct color he'd ask the control to make it blue.

"Thats really close by I can track her form here"

He began to get a pack set up and a GPS in hand, he suddenly felt a soft hand keep him from leaving just yet.

"wait" she seemed to be deciding something her eyes find his "Be careful."

Owen gave the most shit-eating grin

"Aww you care about me"

her smack wasn't light.

* * *

 **AN:** sadly everyone I will be taking a break right now as I know I just started this story but I need to review the next few parts of my story before I post another chapter I need to make it feel real and run smoothly I'm still trying my best also please vote for 1 dino each my multiple wasn't meant to be multiple in the dinosaur poll please review and tell me if you find anything about my story not so smooth and I shall fix it to my best abilitys till now.


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

**Chapter 4**

 **The Reunion**

Trudging through thick foliage Owen looked down at the blue dot once in a while to see if Blues moved further up he wished he'd brought bug repellant with him the blood sucking bastards were biting the crap out of him, and who knew what dinosaur related diseases they carried.

He looked back down at the Gps He stopped his walk finding the blue dot was right on top of him Owen checked his surrounding for any rustling of brush or the familiar clicks and barks of his girl.

But all he could see was a flipped on its side ACU vehicle overgrown with plant life the dot remained where it was at he wondered if the thing broke suddenly. Owen suddenly heard the rustling of the brush he jolted keeping his hands in front of him and his body in a non threatening manner his eyes sweeped around him for any possible signs of a raptor or something worse.

Shrill trills and sharp barks answered Owen he backed away but jumped harshly when a sharp shriek and the slamming of claws digging into metal she stood above owen upon the rotted truck "Easy blue" she showed all her teeth flexing her claws and clicking her talons on her feet. A small bit of happiness filled owen she was alive and well, he roamed over her form some scars from obvious scraps with other predators and the ones that she had inherited during the fight with the indom still looked fresh.

Blue continued growling threateningly before she cocked her head to the side making harsh loud calls at him she stepped down from the car towards owen he didnt move from where he was as Blue sniffed and inspected him.

She hissed agitatedly at him ' WHY DID YOU LEAVE'

He called a sharp,

"BLUE!"

She made her clicking calls again at him as if he understood.

"I didn't leave I tried to stay but Blue you left"

Her snuffling whimpering purls made his heart break even more she honestly looked regretful and sorry. She tilted her head hissing and growling again at him he put some distance between them

"WHOA, WHOA HEY I GET YOUR MAD!"

She begun to try to circle him to reach behind him but Owen knew this trick circling her in turn but an idea came to Owen he carefully reached into one of his pockets one of his treat pouches.

"Hey Blue I brought ya something"

Grasping the treat between his thumb and index he tossed it to her expecting her to snap it up like she used to the treat simply bounced off her snout she gave a confused warble at her stupid alpha.

"Well that could have gone better"

She took more precise predatory steps toward him Owen didn't dare move a muscle her snout was inches from his nose now her mouth opening her teeth shiny sharp ivory daggers, he thought is this it is this how it was gonna be.

He felt the intense atmosphere before opening his eyes again to her nuzzling his chest rumbling and purling at him she gave three happy chirrups at him he felt his heart start beating again before pride filled his heart again.

"I missed you to"

He finds himself suddenly tackled by the 300 pound velociraptor.

"Ew Blue ughhhh gross your breath it smells like death"

she continued to lick her alpha wagging her tail in clear happiness to reunite with him it made him laugh as she continued her smothering on him.

Sitting up once more she clicked at him before letting out a bark again she growled and hissed standing between Owen suddenly the men had come far too silent for Blues liking she shrieked a danger call as well as a dont come any closer one.

The guns were aimed at blue and him he got up immediately

"DO NOT SHOOT,DO NOT SHOOT!"

The one in charge was Ken he sneered at Owen blue hissing beside him at the man who smelled like sour milk.

"We're not here for her Mr. Grady we're here for you"

Owen was confused by that statement not before Blue pounced on one of the men the gun went off with a loud bang Blue falling over in pain Owen screaming her name angry he ran at ken but was shot down by a strong paralyzing current of electricity in one bullet he couldn't move his vision was spinning as he struggled to control his body.

Ken bent down next to his face his breath smelt like black licorice Owen wheezed in pain as he spoke the words nothing but nonsense to his ears.

"Night Night Mr. Grady"

His body was too numb as the butt of the gun knocked him out blackness consumed his vision.

* * *

 **AN:** Aren't I an awful person to do that yeah... promise longer chapters after this


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal realized

**Chapter 5**

 **Betrayal realized**

 **AN:** I do apologize if this chapter has almost nothing but anything to do with the movie and if it writes terribly I know what happens just need to find a way to write it ALSO PREPARE FOR DINOSAUR FACTS!

* * *

Claire and franklin had sent Zia to gather information on a few things before they heard the startling crackle of the walkie talkie Owens yell and the gunshot Claire felt fearful for him now "Franklin call Zia have her get Owen and head for the boat" Franklin froze using the computer to track Owen through his gps device.

"Uh Claire he's back at the boat?"

"wait that can't be right"

Claire turned on the walkie talkie.

"Zia do you see Owen anywhere"

Said teen looked about where she was the forest was far too difficult to navigate she came upon a fallen vehicle covered in foliage "No I dont but w-wait" she heard a groan of pain from behind the car cautious she made her way carefully around the car.

She doubled back at the sight of the fallen velociraptor blood crimsoned the forest floor the blue grey back was covered in the red stuff she didn't dare approach.

"Claire I found something uh its a velociraptor its down I think it was shot"

Claire jumped at that "D-Does she have blue stripes?" she had to know what happened to Owen if this was a clue than it sure was but also what happened to blue who shot her! were they really alone on this Island with dinosaurs.

Zia couldn't tell with the sudden change in color because of the blood she could see the blue stripes on top of her head though and the blue speckles

"Yes um she's hurt really bad" Claire would give anything to wish Blue was okay

"Zia we're coming"

"W-Wait whats that" Franklin said pointing at the computer screen of the map of the island there room in particular

she froze proximity breach she noticed the breach on the screen was in the tunnel of the room.

"Franklin?"

"Omg Omg Omg its a trex"

"Franklin its not a trex!"

she then added "Maybe"

Zia decided to make a handmade stretcher out of leaves and sticks she chanced to pick up the velociraptor there was no response the even breaths told her she was unconscious "thank god" she moved her onto the stretcher "geeze" wheres Claire and franklin.

"Uh Claire the DOOR!"

She jumped as the door suddenly closed without there permission

"Franklin back away slowly from the tunnel"

There was flickering lights of broken electrical wires within the tunnel something big rumbled down the tunnel getting closer suddenly an eruption rocked the bunker they ran out of time.

Zia cried out in shock as the volcano erupted ash and balls of fire exploded from the mountain lava flowing, she had to hurry but how was she gonna get Blue and herself out of there she noticed something walking through the brush she gasped it was Sinoceratops one of the cousins of the triceratops from the late cretaceous period.

Zia looked at the vines hanging down and then at the slow but could be motivated to be faster herbivore "Hey buddy come here" she held out a large leaf the Sinoceratops followed her over the ground was shaking the lava flowing far too quick.

"Franklin" his screaming wasn't helping as they backed up only to jump forward as hotter than the sun lava burned through the ceiling

"CLAIRE WHAT DO WE DO!" she backed up as the hissing grew closer the shadow more definite whatever it was isn't friendly.

Franklin was crying as the room grew hotter the creature finally came into the light of the lava

"SEE I TOLD YOU IT WASNT A TREX!"

The Baryonx roared in rage at the two tasty looking humans charging forward as franklin screamed and ran behind the lava with Claire.

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

Another snap and clawed hand reached for them getting almost within chest space "Distract it"

Franklin looked absolutely shocked she'd suggest he do that

"DISTRACT IT I'LL FIND A WAY OUT!"

She said over the Baryonx's snarls snaps of its crocodile jaws franklin probably pissed himself as he ran the other end of the room the Baryonx following.

Zia looked at her work the lava burning every tree so far in its path before eating it "Alright this'll work" the ropes wrapped around the Sinoceratops almost like reins and Blue was tied to the back zia climbed onto the creature "Alright if your anything like a cow or a horse we gotta get moving" the Sinoceratops needed no motivation for that as the creature ran faster than zia wanted.

The lava eating the forest everything was on fire and the flying fire balls landing all around creating craters and killing the dinosaurs whom stampeded to safety falling into the ocean jumping to there deaths some dying just from the impact of a fireball or drowning from not being able to swim.

She held on tight suddenly noticing something much bigger running through the stampede a tyrannosaurus rex. "Oh my god"

Rexy stopped on her way to fight and try to kill a carnatorus roaring a thunderous roar of victory **(didn't think I was gonna get that in there)**

The baryonx had damaged itself as franklin ran like a chicken with its head cut off between lava flows the creature shrieking in pain still now blind in one eye it growled lowly at him for this thinking smartly it ran through the lava flows inbetween ramming into the wall as franklin dodged its jaws again

"CLAIRE HURRY UP!" the room was suffocating now and he didn't know how long he could keep this up "HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!"

He screamed as the creature broke its head through the wall franklin crawling beneath the struggling creatures tail and running to Claire looking up at the impending doom. Claire finally looked up "UP THERE A LADDER!" She ran towards it not before the Baryonx roared in anger again snapping running after franklin shrieking all the way "HURRY CLAIRE OMG!" the jaws barely snatched him from the ladder as she climbed up.

Struggling with the hatch "OMG ITS CLIMBIG!" the baryonx used its forelimbs to pull on the ladder all it could think was tasty humans im hungry as it snapped at franklins leg only managing to tear a pant leg with its massive jaws.

"AHHH!"

Franklins shriek was all the motivation Claire needed to hurry turning as hard as she could and pushing up she opened the hatched climbing as the baryonx jumped up onto the ladder snapping at Franklin all the way.

"HURRY HURRY HURRY!"

They scrambled up and out of the hole slamming the lid just as the baryonx snapped its jaws once more its agitated roar faint below the bunker.

"Claire I think we need to get moving" he pointed to the stampede and the lava coming along with ash cloud engulfing everything in its path like a hungry monster that was never full "WAIT WHAT ABOUT ZIA!" "I dont think Zia's having a problem" he pointed to her riding on top of Sinoceratops Claire looked around "Look theres a leftover convoy quick follow me!" they climbed quickly down the side of the building on a ladder running to the vehicle as Zia realized her stop was now

"im sorry buddy"

She untied Blue looking beside her left and right seeing no danger of trample she jumped with blue clutched tightly to her chest. she rolled away unhurt. Claire looked to find zia and blue in the brush running towards her they gathered her up "GO GO GO!" Zia scrambled to her feet as they ran to the convoy the lava and fire spewing storm ever closer.

Claire kicked the truck into gear speeding along the valley the Ash storm engulfing the slower dinosaurs she swerved to avoid dinosaurs and worse fire balls of death.

They sped towards the docks the boat was leaving  
"Hang on tight." Zias eyes bugged as she looked at the mere unmakeable gap between the landing door and the dock "N-NO NOO AHHHHHHHHH!" Claire pushed the convoy up a tiny ramp that was set for getting things onto the boat they did a 360 spin in the air before landing to safety of the boat just in time.

Franklin let a breath of relief all three turned to see a brachiosaurs on the docks wailing a saddened cry as the boat left her and the ash storm and orange flame behind her grew closer and closer Claire watched this with tears as the dinosaur stood up against the lava wailing its last cry as it was soon engulfed in red and black and grey clouds.


	6. Chapter 6 Experiments on Board

**Chapter 6**

 **Experiments on board**

 **AN:** if your curious how wu got there and how he already has raptor DNA he already got It from blue and her sisters old DNA vials when he helped create them as for how he's there hallucination lol

* * *

It was dark wherever he was he was chained to a table if anything he'd awoken only 2 minutes ago to the growls and groans of animals close by.

"ugh m-my head"

Owen wondered what these people wanted from and with him he hadn't yet gotten a single response about it being completely ignored as lab coated women and men walked around him and begun prepping machines and vials and needles he didnt want to do anything with that.

He strained to see what they were filling in the needles and what was on the computer screens one in particular showed a creature he'd never seen before it was black with a yellow stripe up its hide, needle like spines on its head and back what struck him as familiar was the shape of its snout and head it was almost a mini image of the indominous but smaller.

But the striking thing was there was a skeleton of his own body up there it was simply labeled subject IR1 he didn't know what that meant but he hoped he'd find out sooner before escaping.

As far as he could tell he was still in the cargo hold with the dinosaurs they had chosen to take off the island he could hear baryonx growls, trex angry snarls.

Huffs and moans from many kinds of herbivores and a BAM BAM BUMP from a pachycephalosaurus. they were just as trapped as he was if not more so "subject is awake sir" his eyes bugged as the man he recognized was from the original Jurassic park labs Henry Wu "Glad to see he's awake" his smile was everything but reassuring in fact it made Owen struggle against his restraints.

Henry was marking something on that little clipboard of his,

"it'll make it easier for the DNA to take"

Owen didnt like the sound of that nor, did he like how they held him tightly still for the questionable needle going into his arm, He struggled trying to move as much as possible so they wouldn't have a good hold but whoever these people were they knew how to hold a person down.

"What are you doing a-ah d-dont do that HEY ANSWER ME!"

He was on fight or flight mode now but the more he struggled the more sluggish he became did they inject him with some kind of anistetic why was everything blurring out again.

"Subject is stable."

"hand me that vial please would you sarah"

Everything was going black he struggled to keep awake but the blackness consumed him before he could even begin to feel numb.

Claire knew the group was unsafe Ken and his goons could see them any moment now

"Guys get in the back!"

Zia didnt fight her on this there were mercenarys all over the ship blue growled as she was just waking up "Shh-Shh" Blue felt in danger and begun to struggle.

"Franklin help me hold her still!"

Franklin stared at the large predator shaking his head.

"Uh-uh"

"FRANKLIN!"

He held his breath as he helped hold Blue down

"she's in pain hand me some antiseptic and tweezers I need to remove the bullet."

As they were doing this Claire was watching out for Ken or possibly Owen she looked closely at each cargo box cage each holding a dinosaur "Where are they taking them?" she knew now Mr. Miller was not what he said he was.

She ducked down as one of the worker guards came by the truck they were in, "Guys shh they're looking" Zia and Franklin had already put a belt around Blues snout so she wouldn't make too much noise or snap at them once Zia removed the bullet but upon hearing Claire's urgent voice they grabbed blankets and covered themselves flattening to the ground the guard tilted his head having thought he heard something and went into the back of the truck opening the back doors.

To the guard it seemed like normal cargo stuff he peeked underneath the blanket but only found a box or two shrugging he went back to his business on checking each of the captured dinosaurs water and food.

 **(They're not monsters of course they feed and water them LOL accept maybe the carnivores)**

Claire heard a faint shout from up top from the cargo hold "Owen?" she realized this was gonna be a long boat ride

"Guys I'm going to find Owen you stay here with Blue"

"W-Wait this place is crawling with guards"

She smirked "I'm prepared" she begun slipping on a guards uniform she'd found in the vehicle, but she knew she'd have to work with some of the guards around to find out exactly where they're keeping owen on the ship.

* * *

 **AN:** So guys shortest chapter yet no he's not becoming an indoraptor yet but first Claire has to find him after all if im basing this off a film I still gotta stay true to the film if a bit tweaked to fit the story I was making :3


	7. Chapter 7 Promises

**Chapter 7**

 **Promises**

Claire left the car the others had gone up top for lunch break she could easily slip through the boat now, but she'd have to wait for everyone to go back downstairs into cargo to find Owen.

She Halted at triple thick barred cage within it to her shock and surprise was Rexy the massive carnivore was clearly asleep tranquilized, How did they get Rexy on board this fast whoever these people are must be professionals or have been to this Island many times.

"Oh Rexy"

Wasting no more time she hid behind a few boxes as Scientists and workers walked back and forth past the box moving about there day probably not expecting a stoway or two she glared at the one in charge of this sick operation Ken whom was speaking with another guard at the captains quarters.

She made her move hiding behind conveniently shaped walls and boxes at one point she had to hang from a fish next full of fish just dangling above some lovely scientists she mentally cursed but then a idea came to her maybe they knew where Owen was she should follow them.

Looking over the portside she noticed they were already across the Puerto rican oceans how far were they from there supposed destination and how long could She Franklin, Zia and blue hide.

She shadowed the two scientists whom seemed to take forever to reach a curiously open door they closed the door before she could slip fully into the room which seemed to be compromised of Scientists and soldiers surrounding some table.

She grew frustrated when none of the scientists would move this was beginning to look like a waste of time and she may have to slip back into cargo again maybe they put him in a cage like one of the dinosaurs seems like something mercenaries commandeering a ship would do.

Her heart leapt out of her throat almost as a man around his 20s in a uniform called to her

"Hey you come here"

she realized the man didnt recognize her she went over to him being as casual as possible

"Boss says we need all hands on deck and that lunch is over and we need extra hands in the labs so get to it"

She responded with an

"Sir yes sir"

The man looked at her for a long moment sweat beaded down her forhead.

"Oh you dont have a Keycard for the door here you'll need it to open it"

Claire wondered if this man was high but then smiled at him

"I'll get right on it sir." He saluted her as she did in turn before marching back towards the cargo area Claire hoped to god Zia and Franklin were doing better than she was right now. -

"Franklin shh we're going to be okay"

For the past ten minutes he was freaking out and it wasn't helping the patient she was trying to get the bullet out of.

"would you be useful and shut up!"

Zia snapped she froze as she heard a many of footsteps, "Franklin check to see if someones coming" Franklin looked outside of the flaps of the vehicle

"Its end of Lunch!"

"Shit" Zia muttered

"well we need a blood bag she's lost too much blood"

Franklin stared at her for a moment

"So where do we get a blood bag from?" she sighed

"we need some blood from a carnivore particularly one with 3 fingers"

Franklin gulped

"the only one on this boat with three fingers would be"

"Trex." -

Claire stopped at the lab door with the keycard looking around to find the deck mostly empty, and the lab had cleared out all she could see were machines connected to something or someone and curtains covering whatever they were working on. She chanced entering the supposed on board lab not before her walkie talkie starting talking she tried shushing the talking box but it turned out there was a distressing matter at hand that couldn't wait.

"What the heck guys you trying to blow my cover!"

a series of crackles and fuzzy voices came through

"Zzztttrrr..C..air...e...n...ed zzztttt...lood"

She shook the radio trying to get a clear signal

"What I can't hear you guys just hold on I need to see whats in this makeshift lab first."

"Zzztt cl...aire!"

Claire used the keycard to open door it closed with a soft hiss as if the room had been sealing clean air it smelled like antiseptic in there computers lined up all around the room along with trays with a series of sharp tools needles an iv drip dripping a series of purple liquid into something behind the greenish blue curtain she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Her arm shook as she slowly gripped the curtain pulling it back she gasped cupping her mouth "Ow-en" He was attached to a series of wires monitoring his blood count his heart and oxygen and a series of other machines calculating things to the computers around beeping and bopping.

"Oh g-god what are they doing to you."

The heart monitor suddenly begun to beep really fast "OWEN!" his body convulsed as if rejecting something from the liquids going into his body "OH GOD WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DOO!" she began looking around for something anything to stop him from going into cardiac arrest.

She eyed an adrenaline needle snatching it up and ripping off the cap she stabbed it into his chest the convulsions stopped as did the sudden beeping it returned back to a steady beeping.

She shook from the scare Claire knew now this wasn't just a dinosaurs operation they were after Owen the whole time she gasped seeing the very awake Owen grady only half so

"H-Hey didn't think I'd see you again beautiful"

Claire felt tears escape and a shaky laugh

"O-Owen what happened to you what do they want from you we have to get you out of here."  
He shivered a little bit from the adrenaline still

"I d-dont really know all I know is they knocked me out twice and now im awake so whats the plan?"

Claire looked around

"Owen we have to wait to get to land I promise we'll come back for you but right now we're in a too dangerous situation to do anything they'll find you and us immediately if we take you now"

Owen grumbled how fucked up this was

"It is and Blues alive we're um struggling to help her Owen they even took Rexy!"

Owen was absolutely shocked by this nothing could bring that old dinosaur down nobody.

He sighed

"Do what you have to do Claire I'll be okay after all for whatever plans they have they want me alive for it."

Claire gripped his hand weakly "I promise Owen we'll come back." there were voices coming from down the hall she wanted to hold on tighter and never let go "N-No" but Owen had to mentally push her just as the other side of the door opened she'd disappeared through the other door on the left side

She'd promised Owen they'd get him back.


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Promises

**Chapter 8**

 **Broken Promises**

 **AN:** Hey guys after this chapter long break cause I think I might have to stop here for a minute just to recoop what I wanna write and so it sticks to the theme still if my next chapter seems like a let down then im sorry I wasted all of your guys time. Im also really really depressed so uh wish me luck and hope none of ya hate me for a bit for some reason ff edits and removes the whole word trex everytime I save my chapters people so so sorry if you dont understand what im describing ty ff stupid editor.

* * *

_Below the deck_

"T-Rex Blood?" Franklin said shaking, Zia looked at him with a slight glare.

"We need the blood she'll die if we dont get the blood"

Franklin poked his head out of the truck looking towards the end of the cargo at a large cage particularly at the creatures teeth.

"N-No way am I doing it nuh-uh!" -

Franklin shook with fear at the size of the massive predator before them Zia held a needle a blood bag

"Alright just find a vein and filter the blood through"

Franklin looked at Zia like she was insane,

"No way am I getting anywhere near that thing"

Zia glared at Franklin whilst shoving the bag into his hands.

"Your doing it Franklin, besides we have to hurry those guards will be back soon"

Franklin peeked around the truck, seeing the guards and workers milling about further down the cargo hold the guards just turned the corner into a room they had less than 30 minutes.

"Fine how do we get it open?" Zia pulled out a pair of bolt cutters from her bag "I found these in are truck." Franklin squeaked as the movement of the rex made his heart start beating a little faster.

He didn't want to do this not one bit he held the blood bag tightly to his chest of all the creatures why did it have to be a Trex, Zia clipped the lock off the trucks doors opening it to see the massive creatures head leaning against one side of the truck wall her snores were loud and rumbly, Franklin sighed and climbed in skirting around the jaws of death.

He squeaked when the rex let out a loud snorf and begun moving its head to find better comfort for sleep Zia shushed him the fear dripped off of Franklin and Rexy even in sleep could smell that which was why she moved her head too quickly and slammed Franklin into the wall with a loud twang Franklin wanted to scream.

He looked at Zia with fright Zia facepalmed double checking if the guards are coming this way she hops in the rex opened her jaw almost yawning she'd be awake soon if they didnt get this done.

"I-I c-can't m-mo-ove"

Suddenly she gasped as she heard voices outside of the rexes cargo truck the guards were back already no way they shouldn't be back for at last 30 more minutes but they were there and talking

"Jared you know what I can't wait to do when we get off this boat"

"No what?"

"The money we're going to get for this job."

There was a snort and suddenly the truck doors closed and the voices faded Zia gasped "Franklin do not freak out um we might be stuck." she snatched the bag from Franklin and struggled to push the massive head off of franklin but it was like trying to move a ton of boulders.

"n-nooo we're gonna die" he whispered cried "Shh not yet just wait here and get the blood I'll get the doors open!"

Suddenly rexy lifted her head up as if aware of there presence and moved her head hitting Zia to the floor of the cargo truck

"AH SHIT!"

She didn't mean to yell she covered her mouth and hoped to god the rex wasn't fully awake yet, the rex paused for a moment in her direction eyes opening slowly but far too sleepy her head falls with a clunk.

She looked at Franklin whom held a bag full of blood

"Warn me when your gonna do that" she whisper yelled however her whispering woke Rexy full up she noticed a blurry blobby something or other and she scented fear but also upon inspection she was in a tiny space she did not like tiny spaces she begun to roar in fear shaking her body about wildly "AH SHIT AH SHIT FRANKLIN!" she dodged Rexy's wide open jaws barely managing to yank Franklin out of the way as the out of control rex thrashed about.

All poor Rexy could think was this ' _HUMANS HUMANS HOW DARE THEY BE IN HERE AND LET ME OUT OF THIS THING! WHERE AM I!?'_

Zia and Franklin screamed as they backed up towards the doors of the truck trying to get as far away from the chomping tyrant lizard as possible her jaws made a loud thunder clap every time they closed inches from them snapping at them in fright suddenly Zia and Franklin fell backwards out of the truck.

They groaned in pain as the watched the redheaded guard slam the doors closed just before the Rex could fully push its head out.

Suddenly the guard became clearer it was Claire she turned on them quickly "Are you two insane!?"

"We got it though" Claire glared at Franklin "WHAT?!"

Zia held up the bag of Rexy's Blood in response to her anger

Claire sighed and stared at the two but couldn't help smile Owen and her probably woulda done the same thing they did "You two are crazy" she said snickering.

They stood up and peeked around the corner the guards were going over to a different cargo truck, Claire led the two back to there truck they'd hide there until they made it to port and then they'd be able to get Owen out of there. And find a way to stop these people. -

"Alright thats the last of it she should be fine now"

Claire looked at the slightly conscious raptor in concern "hey blue" she pulled back her lip in a snarl at her when she tried to place her palm on her "e-easy blue we're helping you we mean no harm" she held her palms up in a non threatening manner she also made sure to keep eye contact with her and not to giveaway any weakness she looked Claire with a strong intensity before deeming her safe and no longer a threat.

Blue wondered _Where is Alpha I scent him everywhere but he's not here he's an idiot._

Suddenly the truck was surrounded Blue gave out a shriek and struggled to sit up but she was tranquilized before she could even blink she watched as Claire screamed at the men who pulled her from the back all three humans were taken from the truck Blue gave a cry one final time before blackness consumed her vision.

Claire tried to fight the men but she was pushed to her knees they were soon hand cuffed guns pointed at each of there heads franklin begged them not to shoot him and Zia whom glared at the leader of the Mercenaries Ken took slow casual steps towards Claire leaning down to her level "How long did you think you three could hide you were supposed to stay on that Island and well, now you'll be prisoners just like the rest of them" they were thrown into Cages. the doors closed and darkness was all the three would know for the rest of the boat ride. "Im so sorry Owen" Claire cried.

* * *

 **AN:** whats going on huh yes hate me for this crap chapter I was kinda rushing I'll work on it, also what do you think I should add to the story more romance or more Action choose your pick in the comments below please also this will be last chapter for a little bit and the last we'll see of those three for a bit next few chapters are all about Owen and his situation getting worse :3


	9. Chapter 9 Pain

**Chapter 9**

 **Pain**

 **AN:** So you know how I said I was gonna take a break I got inspired to write another chapter, anyways I hope ya all like Owens possible descent into madness please suggest some things for what I should do in the aftermath of the movies storyline that I'm going to write alongside this idea of mine.

* * *

Darkness it was all Owen Grady could see and feel its icy grip on his deep unconscious mind pulled him from the warmth of consciousness, he could just barely hear the faint beeps of the machines monitoring his heart and oxygen was he awake he thought.

Owen could hear his own thoughts he realized then he was having a dream maybe but dreams didn't start out like this, Owen wandered his mental world utterly lost in the blackness that it was.

"Hello?"

There was no answer he hated silence it usually meant hidden dangers, pausing for a moment he surveyed the world once before thinking he'd never wake up again that was a scary thought,suddenly a purple light appeared ahead of him from far away it looked like a beacon of hope safety thats what light usually meant right?

Owen took 4 steps towards the purple light it was almost dark violet in color he thought nothing of it as he practically ran towards the purple light upon closer inspection the purple light was actually two purple lights.

He skidded to a halt as the two purple lights changed to red _'red means danger I have to get away why can't I move!'_

He managed to back up a step or two looking up at the thing of nightmares, Its maw drooled with hunger, its scales barely shimmered and almost seemed to melt into the darkness surrounding, Jagged yellow teeth were displayed widely to Owen as its hellfire eyes narrowed at him.

Owen felt his heart almost stop beating as a low roar escaped its throat he'd never heard such a roar from any kind of creature before in his life, and then it pounced.

He awoke with a gasp panting body soaked in sweat the room dark and machines beeping in sync with his heart he wiped away sweat from his brow trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

Owen glared at the machines and the shackles keeping him there he'd love nothing more than to escape his mind had no idea what that nightmare was but he never wanted to experience it again.

"Claire" its all he could think of how her eyes sparkled her hair shined like fire her lips sometimes would purse when she was thinking and she was more adorable when she laughed. -

He was awoken again by many footsteps and the movement of equipment and clicking of mouse's at computers and a pinch in his arm.

 _'oh goodie more strange liquids to go into my body'_

He peeked an eye to see what color it would be it was oddly yellow but with a bit of orange specks.

Owen noticed a middle aged women writing on a clip board next to him and then shake her head as she looked at a computer monitor.

"Subject appears to be taking well to the DNA show's signs of stress otherwise stable" The nurse next to him spoke allowed to his companions not even acknowledging he was a human being.

He couldn't wait for Claire to get him out of there, another man seemed to grumbled for a moment before looking at Owen his brows scrunched before speaking to his fellow scientists

"No this isn't going to work."

"The transformation needs to happen soon or else his body will reject the genomes already attached."

He spoke with the women Owen would call her Miss crabgrass and the old man Mr. rumple, Mr. rumple began speaking again.

"Which means some stress is going to be needed to trigger it"

The scientists close to the monitors turned and they spoke amongst each other Owen didn't like the looks he got now.

"So what makes him stressed?" -

Owen didn't know what to do they poked and prodded him even told him something he wasn't expecting Claire Franklin and Zia had all been captured and Blue was unconscious down below in a cage somewhere just like the rest of the dinos but it still apparently wasn't enough stress to trigger a transformation.

Owen only wondered what the heck did they do to him what would he turn into?

The scientists gave up but the lead simply said they'd try again later, Owen didn't want them to try again he struggled against the shackles he knew there was only so much time before they'd reach there destination. He groaned his head hurt just from fighting was it the strange chemicals they pumped into him or was he just ill from the thought of Claire being locked up like an animal!

He felt so angry this wasn't right how could he have let this happen the headache was really painful now he swore he heard growling that horrid roar. He felt himself being pulled from consciousness as if he wasn't in control of his body the pain was almost as bad as pouring hot lava inside your bones he let out a cry as he felt a buzzing begin and it wouldn't stop a single voice spoke within his head.

 **"Let go"**

it was soft he almost let go but he refused hell he didn't even know who was talking to him he felt crazy

"jusssst let go"

The voice continued to goad him on "let go I promise we'll be free soon." he was just so tired so angry he felt himself fall into darkness again a single roar the last thing he hears before black.


	10. Chapter 10 HELP!

**Chapter 10**

 **HELP!**

Owen moaned in pain where was he why was everything so dark, he blinked as he felt as if he was a backseat driver as he was seeing through something else's eyes.

"What is happening!?"

He cried out mentally at this he wasn't expecting a voice to answer it was smooth but growly it sounded male

"Be quiet your fine I'm taking care of these humans."

The voice said this with almost a hint of disgust, Owen was already angry growling, he wanted answers and he wanted to know who was talking, and where he was.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

There was a pregnant pause before the voice spoke again growling lowly almost angrily

"I'd hate to say but your other half I have no better way to describe what I am what" he hissed "We are."

Owen didn't like this not one bit he had no idea who this other half is nor did he like his tone of voice it sounded angry and if anything animalistic

"Well other half why am I here where is here!?"

He gestured to the empty blackness and the window to outside of this place the glass was tinted red the voice spoke again with an annoyed growl.

"can't you shut up for once your very annoying this is your mind you idiot and anyways if you want to know who I am figure it out yourself."

Owen could still feel his body he wondered why his body felt strange it was warm blooded usually why was it suddenly cold, he frowned now what was he to do how was he to get out of this black emptiness the only thing he could do is watch as the stranger in his body broke the shackles.

Something was off about the way his vision was as he looked through the other half's eyes his body moved without his control.

Owen tried to regain control of it but was forcefully shoved back hard, confused Owen tried again and the same result

"What the Hell!?"-

 _'Finally I'm free from this humans wretched consciousness, now to eat the white coated human who made me apart of this human Owen Grady'_ The creature growled lowly as he used his razor sharp claws to easily pick break the weak chains holding him to the bed hissing he struggled to sit up for the first time tail hanging off the bedside, ripping free from the tubes and wires he heard a voice in the back of his head.

This human needed to stay calm they needed to work together he hated to say it "Be quiet" he rumbled to the human trapped in the deep recesses of his own mind this human Owen Grady was very annoying.

"You need to calm down I'm taking care of these humans"

Of course that wasn't satisfactory enough for Owen, he growled again before finally using his weak legs to stand taking baby steps as he'd never had a body before this.

He tripped over his hind legs yelping as he skidded against the floor his body shook with effort to pick himself up but this floor was very slippery, from a person point of view it look like a dog trying to stand on hard wood floor but there nails were so long they couldn't get a grip on the floor his back legs gave out one more time before he used his forelimbs to push up and his tail to balance.

He managed to stand finally and using his claws to dig into the floor with a scrape as he searched Owen's memory on how to open doors, it was a wonder how this human even worked with raptors he'd admit it this human Owen was intriguing of course he snorted humans were far too simple minded when it came to a pretty female of there choosing and this one was that simple as trying to court a red head it had made his way to control easier as he felt so much love and anger it was that simple to just hop on in and he took advantage of it.

She'd be the first to be removed so there would be no more reason for loss of control as he'd have nothing left to fight for once he was done with these humans.

again he finds more memorys of 4 little raptors one in particular with blue stripes caught his eye this human was connected with her the most unlike the others who'd usurp him for the title alpha he seemed to care a lot for these raptors.

Enough dilly-dallying its time to get out of here he eyed the key-padded door confining him within this room he rifled through Owens memorys again each memory was more sickening then the last to the other half he finally found a brief memory of a white coated humans opening the door came to mind.

He looked at his three fingered claws and slowly wondered what he really was, he began tapping in the code

The other half yelped as his head begun to ache and a faint buzzing began it felt like his mind was being stabbed, how dare this human inside try and take control he'd refuse to bow to any human especially this one.

Growling he sent a mental attack of his own towards the dumb human throwing him back hard he stopped his attack when he found the other was more compliant and confused.

He growled lowly as he used his thermal vision to see if any humans were coming nothing was, he got on all fours his upper forelimbs were useful for grabbing things such as keys from sleeping guards.-

Owen was trapped within his own mind by whatever this thing was in control of his body, he glared at the surroundings he had to gain control somehow.

He thought really hard grasping for limbs he gained control just barely the other didn't let him take over so easily mostly trying to throw him off and refused to be put back into his consciousness,blinking he realized he was standing over a man begging for his life the man was soaked in crimson red along with a body underneath him blood and guts hanging out from the other guard staining the ground red, all he could taste was iron blood it was warm and clearly fresh.

Owen saw a horrific reflection in the metal silver wall of the hall it was large had blackest scales he'd ever seen and red glowing slitted pupils quills ran the top of its head and back large ivory daggers rowed the top and bottom jaw stained pink.

Owen gasped for breath this had to be a nightmare, suddenly he let out a shrill screeching roar of pain as he fell to the ground writhing from 1000 volts of electricity going into his body.-

The other half had just been walking towards the other door to another hallway possibly to captains quarters when two guards began shrieking at him guns pointed, he had to silence them quickly.

His claws grasped the closest human his hide resisted the stinging needles being shot at him, he let out a shrill shriek of anger before biting into the mans throat and twisting with a snap the human stilled he tasted the blood a carnal desire to eat this human began as he lapped up the warm blood pooling from the humans neck.

 _'so hungry so delicious.'_

He began tearing the mans body in half to get to the good part his partner screamed he was so hungry he sniffed the fear off of the other human he slowly showed a crooked smile to the human showing him his teeth all of them.

The man shook trying to get away only managing to trip over the dead humans walkie talkie and slipping in the blood falling back into it he sat up holding out hands before him defensively begging him not to kill him, licking his lips he sniffed at the man the fear was delectable it made the prey more yummy he thought he took his time going over to the human each step was like a death sentence.'

However he wasn't expecting Owen to fight him for control, he held his head fighting Owen howling angrily shrieking, Owen regained control within moments he only gave a simple warning to the stupid human.

"NO! we're going to be captured!" He fought against the pain being pushed into Owens subconscious, he watched through Owens eyes as he was captured he let out an enraged shrieking roar that echoed through the subconscious.


	11. Chapter 11 Mother

**Chapter 11**

 **Mother**

 **AN:** Hey guys this chapter will be a little more off the movie and more into the story I'm trying to right also review names for me to name Owens second conscious the indoraptor, cause I'm sick of calling him it and or he, anyways enjoy this chapter and make sure to write some names down I'll go through them and Pm the winner.

 ** _Italic Bold: Owen thinking_**

 _Italic: Raptor T-Rex Indoraptor thinking_

Indoraptor talking: Imbecile human

Owen talking: Hey!

* * *

Owen moaned in pain his head ached something fierce, his body felt like it was on fire still.

"Where am I?" He noticed he was chained to cement floor **' _wait cement!?'_**

He growled lowly as he noticed a single light in this concrete box, his tail was chained as well he then realized he was still the monster he'd seen in the reflection.

 ** _'so I didn't dream it all up!'_**

He shakily lifted his head it felt heavy the clinking of metal got his attention to look at the chain and metal collar wrapped around his neck, only it wasn't just a metal collar it was a muzzle as well.

He was trapped the chain was long enough only so he couldn't choke himself by struggling he could only open his mouth a little bit the muzzle restrained him from opening wide he yawned, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the only door in the room to the outside more or less the outside of the ships cargo hold.

Is this where they were planning to take him once he transformed thats not good, how was he gonna get out of here now.

He heard a hissing voice begin to speak angrily to him;

"You imbecile we would have been free if you hadn't butt in!"

Owen couldn't help but snap at the other

"WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE CONTROL AND TURN ME INTO THIS MONSTER!"

The other barked angrily at him cursing Owens name with every word in the book

"THISSSS ISNT MY FAULT YOU JUST HAD TO BE STUPID AND TAKE CONTROL BACK! AT THE WRONG TIME!" he rumbled under his breath

"Its a wonder that blue raptor ever listened to you..."

Now owen was livid, and snarled viciously.

 _ **'How dare he bring Blue into this he had no right!'**_

Owen mentally roared at him in outrage, the other seemed to jump at the shock that Owen would dare roar at him it was almost a challenging roar to fight back.-

Behind these concrete walls was an invisible viewing room Wu watched Owen seeming to growl and bark at simply nothing Wu wrote everything he could down

"Mr. Wu you've been called to deck your rides here to the manor how is the project coming along"

it was Mills he spoke from the giant computer in front of Wu.

"Better than expected there has been some bumps in the road his friends came to rescue him but we found them they're currently locked in the cargo hold."

Wu switched the camera to Owen for Mills to see

"However he is more vocal than expected and smarter, he escaped from the lab first thing he did he memorized the keypad and even within his new form had eaten one of are guards."

Mills rubbed his chin in thought taking a sip of coffee

"have him here by the end of the day transport him by helicopter if you have to I want him here tonight."

Wu looked utterly baffled

"Sir he's merely a prototype we can't send him to you yet he hasn't even been introduced someone to imprint to yet!?"

Mills suddenly paused "excuse me for a moment Wu" Mills got up opening the door he softly called a name "Maisey!? I know your there"

Wu felt stressed he couldn't just hand over a prototype like this it has to be imprinted onto someone it needs a Mother.

Mills didn't get it at all, Owen had been the perfect example for imprinting but he was the thing they needed to have imprinted upon if he worked correctly maybe under correct motivations, he could get him to work with them but seeing as he's become more hostile already its going to be tough finding the right person for him to imprint on.-

Owen was so mad he couldn't help but attack the other in his head this was his fault he was stuck in this mess why did he have to be compatible with highly unstable DNA from what he got the gist of they went back and picked up an indominous bone and extracted the DNA from it creating something far worse a monster like no other and he was it.  
"LOOK human I h-"

"Stop calling me human Its Owen, Owen Grady"

There is an exhausted sigh before the other half began speaking again.

"Owen I hate to say this we have to work together to get out of here"

Owen snorted

"work with you the demon that was created to do what exactly eat people hell no I'd rather stay here trapped then let you roam free especially around other dinosaurs and humans its clear what you think of humans food."

Theres a frustrated snarl

"you are the most insufferable human, and an idiot I will only eat what provokes me!?"

Owen looked at a oddly shimmery wall in thought

"Well I'm pretty sure eating something is what got us here buddy and if I'm getting out of here I'm running far away from everyone"

Owen sighed and dipped his head down laying it on the floor.

"it be safer for Claire if I stay away from them"

The other seemed to hum oddly enough did hybrid monsters even sing?

"I see you care for this human- Claire possibly courting?"

"HEY I AM NOT COURTING!"

"your mind says otherwise Grady"

"Get out of my head!?"

"I can't really do that Or else I'd be the first one out of here dont you think."

Owen let out a sigh of reluctance

"I suppose so wouldn't you"

Owen grunted as he heard a humming sound and then a crackle of voices, he looked up and noticed a camera suddenly came from a slot on the ceiling along with speakers.

"Please look at the wall closest to you Mr. Grady if you are who you are still"

His lip curled back in a snarl as he glared furiously at the wall sliding back to reveal a window Wu behind it, his smile was faker than a cheap plastic Barbie doll.

"So your still you good im glad it worked out for you were you angry at that guard or do you have something more within you in control" he was scratching away at a clipboard it irritated Owen he wanted to speak but its clear he could not for all that came out of his mouth was RRRR.

"I see you can't speak we were hoping you'd be able to but I suppose not everything is perfect, its time for training after all"

"training my ass" Owen barked at Wu whom smiled again at his responses.

The chains suddenly unlocked clattering to the ground "Please look to the wall in front of you."

Owen growled and instead went to attack the glass his claws made a loud screech as he raked them down viewing room glass banging against it suddenly a buzzing was heard before he screamed in pain the other as well felt the backlash of 3000 volts going through there body.

He sniffed smelling burnt toast for a minute,

"ah your implant is working correctly"

Owen heard snarling vicious snarling he'd chalk up his buddy didn't like electricity so far probably calling him an imbecile behind his back.

"Now please look forward"

He reluctantly turned to look at the wall in front of him it slid back to reveal a viewing screen a weird gun opened up from the ceiling hoped it wasn't lethal

"The guns simply a laser pointer Mr. Grady please look at the wall"

He stared at the screen it looked like your average television news of the president and Highly famous rich company CEOS a brief picture of Claire came on the screen, there was a humming as the laser Pointer Pointed at a senator.

Owen was confused by this what did they want him to do then Wu began talking again about this senator

"This senator is wanting to put up walls between America and China keeping familys and people apart from being able to cross much like the Mexican border show me how you feel on the doll presented."

Owen crinkled his snout at the little doll it smelled funny he refused to do this crap Wu paused in his scratching before sighing

"Subject IR1 tell us how you feel about the senator on this doll!"

The laser pointer was on the doll now he turned his head up and turned away from the doll deciding to get in a nap instead.

There was a sudden beep beep sound and his head was ablaze with pain all he could think was attack

He roared in agony attacking the closest thing he could see the red beam his teeth sinking to polyester fabric tearing it apart within moments the little senator doll was in pieces on the ground.

He groaned he felt nothing but the will to kill the sharp beeping hurt the sound alone was grating on his skull already, he stared at the little senator a bowl was suddenly pushed through a slot under the door which slid shut into the door

"your reward Mr. Grady" the light shut off he was left alone in darkness, he looked at the bowl little doggy treats how dare they do this to him he was not an animal.

"Claire I promise you I'll get out of here and when I do I'm coming for you"


	12. Chapter 12 Blue and Rexys escape

**Chapter 12**

 **Blues escape**

 **AN:** Alright guys this Is where things go off the movie line and into the storyline also I still need names for to call the indoraptor conscious in Owens head.

* * *

Blue smelled human scents all around the box was dark and stuffy she hated being in a box she was going to eat the human whom knocked her unconscious, and then find stupid Alpha and shake him about like a new chew toy.

 _'This is somehow stupid Alphas fault I'm here I just know it'_

Blue thought angrily but she heard voices one of them sounded familiar wait it was Stupid Alphas female he was trying to court where was she why was she crying and saying Owen over and over what happened to stupid alpha!?-

Claire had tried the doors or finding week parts within the box she was trapped in how were they going to get out of here what were they going to do she'd failed Owen, she hated crying it meant she was weak in her mind "O-OWEN!" she sobbed pitifully.

Franklin tapped the wall of his box prison "Claire, CLAIRE!" she stopped crying wiping away tears as best she could "What"

"This isn't your fault none of this is I'm sure Owens figuring out a plan without us."

Zia had taken a corner of the box and said her two cents,

"I mean come on how could someone who'd trained velociraptors get captured so easily he's practically a velociraptor himself and Blues probably in the boxes next to us"

Claire jolted Blue thats it if she riles up Rexy they could possibly get out of here.

"BLUE! BLUE!" she knocked on the box hard, said raptor was just about to give into sleep cause she was far too tired when the female began calling her name

"BLUE I NEED YOUR HELP BARK AT REXY GET HER RILED UP!"

Blue snorted get the Boss riled up that sounded like a bad idea but a good one for there freedom no one could contain a 300 pound Rex like her they've tried and failed there punishment was being squished by her foot.

She made a rough call to the Rex ' _Hey BOSS! why dont we get out of here unless your too lazy you old coot'_

The rex let out a low warning growl for her to shut up but Blue didn't stop there even going as far as calling the old Rex stupid and a waste of genetics.

 _'I bet John Hammond would be disappointed in a creature like you just letting these humans capture you so easily'_

That riled her up alright that human created her for a reason to be the Alpha of this park to keep everything in line even if she did escape and possibly eat one guy who smelled bad and try to eat two annoying screaming creatures in a car but that was in hindsight not her best interest.

She refused to be trapped by humans and she wouldn't start now she let out a livid roar that had Claire Franklin and Zia clap hands over there ears from how loud it was, then the banging began riling up other dinosaurs as well out of fear the Stygimoloch was not happy with this not one bit and began ramming the doors to her cargo box, the bangs were becoming increasingly stronger as Rexy rammed the doors full force they flew off there hinges.

She struggled out of the tiny box and let out a savage roar once more of freedom the humans scream and run below her she'd show these humans what she truly was the man with the gun was eaten before he could begin firing.

Her stomps grew close and Claire and Franklin covered there heads as Rexy kicked there box over literally tossing it Blue barked in pain at being tossed so violently before the rex bit into her box fiery golden eyes glared at her she barked an apology before escaping through the hole the two stared at each other before coming to almost silent understanding.

 _'I didn't mean to anger you but we need to distract the cargo humans and I need to free these other humans, to get Owen.'_

 _'Free your humans I will try not to step on them but stay out of my way"_

Rexy turned and roared again before charging the running cargo humans knocking over boxes on her way trying to free her fellow dinos at the same time.

Giving a loud shriek she sped past the humans with long pole sticks and launched herself at the gun wielder human who shot her out on the island his shrieks and blood tasted and sounded like music to her non existent ears.

Claire could hear the chaos outside the box which now had broken open she climbed out carefully before searching for the box that contained her friends "FRANKLIN! ZIA!" she called over the roars of the rex and agonized crys of men being trampled and or eaten guns as well going off.

She got a faint reply before she found the correct crate Blue shrieked in the background eating and attacking the Ingen containment unit team.

Claire pulled against the dented in metal "guys Im here!" theres a loud pained roar as a net fell over her 50 or so darts stuck out of Rexys flank she knew they had limited time.

"BLUE!"

she called to the raptor still mauling a man she chirped at Claire

"Scent out Owen!"

Blue knew one thing she could find her Alpha easily more easily than he'd think.-

Wu was observing Owen again, watching the other pace his cell "sir-" Wu hated to be bothered

"we have an issue in the cargo hold the Rex has freed itself we need to evacuate"

He blinked before switching the computer to monitor the chaos in the cargo hold

"yes we do indeed down the rex put it in a truck we're almost to shore 30 more miles"

The head of security was having trouble "Begin transport of subject IR1"

The green sleepy gas began to fill the room the The indoraptor roared in agony beating his head against the wall as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Blue had the scent but it was muddled by a much more different muskier scent like it changed something strange about her Alphas scent what changed she managed into the labs of course.

 _'where is Stupid Alpha!?'_

The scent changed drastically into something unfamiliar this was strange she double checked the scent but found it just changed, Claire panted trying to keep up with the Blue striped raptor Franklin and Zia following she skidded to a halt as Blue just tasted the air and stopped at a wall.

"Claire is this where Owen was"

"Yes he was in this room over here strapped into the bed and everything tubes and wires attached to him with IV drips full of who knows what"

Claire cupped her mouth shedding a tear.

Blue suddenly Barked at her to get moving again she's found something off about the wall and Alpha was here there was also hints of blood

Claire walked over to where Blue was and noticed a strange seam of a door in the wall she was sniffing at.

"A secret door any of you have swiss army knife on you"

Franklin searched his pockets to find his favorite swiss army knife Claire traced the seem before finding the lock and slashing through it handing Franklin his swiss army knife which was now bent but the door was open now.

"Guys be ready for anything"

Blue was already way ahead of them shrieking a cry her Alpha was down here for sure the halls twisted and turned going deeper and deeper into the ships belly.

Claire Franklin and Zia followed as fast as they could behind blue she stopped letting out a low rumble Crooning almost as she sniffed at a very empty Control room there had been people here but where were they.

The computers were all Black accept one at the very front, it looked like it was counting down.

"Claire I think this is where they were keeping Owen but uh whats the countdown for?"

"How many minutes to port we're too late they've moved him already!?"

Claire gasped and fell back into franklin as the Boat tilted suddenly with a loud crash and a pained roar.

"I dont think Rexy gonna be much help anymore either"

Blue let out a upset cry in outrage she was going to eat the people who kidnapped Alpha and then eat stupid Alpha for making her do all this stuff!


	13. Chapter 13 Too Late

**Chapter 13**

 **Too late**

Claire could hear the blades of a chopper lifting off and alarms going off throughout the whole ship.

"Guys they're escaping with Owen!"

Claire could see the gears turning in Blues head already and it said plenty, she had a plan.

She barked at Claire Franklin and Zia to get moving as she ran ahead

"BLUE WAIT!"-

They already had the dinosaurs put in trucks Owen was in the chopper on a stretcher Wu alongside him making sure he stayed sleeping

"We're almost there to port 12.3 miles left 20 minutes to port"

Owen groaned mentally in pain what did they do to him where was he, the familiar hiss of the other half spoke again Owen had gotten to calling him Koda instead.

"Well they've knocked you for a loop again and we're being taken away on those flying metal bird things"

Owen shook his head flying metal bird? Where has Wu taken them now was Claire still in those boxes

either way he wouldn't know until they landed he just hoped Claire was alright.-

Blue had an Idea she barked and ran ahead following the scent trail, the trucks were getting ready to drive to the port.

They were filled with dinosaurs, Rexy had been recaptured and was put on heavy tranqs, they were about 9.4 miles away from port.

Blue growled at the armored men walking about she couldn't wait to tear her teeth into them however Claire had said to wait until they commandeered a vehicle Blue just had to distract them.

 _'she could totally do this with her three clawed hands behind her back'_

She poked her head out between two boxes surveying the people about she gave a sharp bark catching the armored idiot's attention.

Claire, Franklin, an Zia kept low to the ground behind boxes before quickly moving to the closest truck Zia and Franklin took the second closest truck behind Claire's.

Blue had decided to play a game of hide and seek giving another sharp bark to the confused men before seeing the humans get into the truck that was her que to tear into them, she jumped on the closest merc.

The man let out a squeal of pain his buddy ran but Blue was faster, tackling the stupid human as Blue so thought of them giving a simple tap against his tactical vest with her very sharp duclaw.

He begged her not to hurt him her hiss and sharp bark shut him up as he prayed her claw digging into his vest making a loud scratching noise,

Claire looked at the sideview mirror before calling out Blues name to get in the truck this one in particular just held boxes.

Blue perked her head up before picking up the human by his vest and pushing down hard with her claw the man was dead Claire winced oh no she chirped before getting into the truck.

Blue sometimes acted much like a dog trying to find a comfortable spot amongst the boxes.

Claire bit her tongue as Ken was coming this way doing a check on the people and vehicles,

"Blue do. not. move."

Claire held her head low as Ken tapped the side of the vehicle to get moving, they were too late they've made it to land.-

Claire followed the line of trucks to there supposed destination, all while watching the Ingen chopper that held Owen fly overhead.

* * *

 **AN:** I so apologize for this chapter being short but the memory of this is hazy so imma wait before I do slight research or try to remember how the scene in Lockwood manor went about yes I've fudged up the story so far and didn't want to but hey its what I do to make the story work after all wouldn't you. And how is Claire gonna save Owen well find out in the next chapter which will be way later and a name did win my friend kairi suggested it but also I'd like to thank sandstorm255555 for the names he suggested anyways this is long enough as it is so goodbye


	14. Not a chapter 1

**Not a chapter!**

 **AN: hey guys apologies if this isn't a chapter you wanted but I'm utilizing my kindle to write now and the worst part I got writers block as well as my pc broke on me charger wise so if I wrote funky for a while it's because of this kindle auto correct or my phones it's hard using a kindle to write stuff as you can see but I've also decided to try out TRANSFORMERS PRIME story had it in my head since episode operation bumblebee and out of his head yeah so it's a bumblebee story I used to write them but lost my account this new one so for now everybody else enjoy my transformers one-shot I won't quit on you guys the stories not dead officially on hold**

 **Please don't beat me yours truly**

 **WHEREDINOSAURSROAM13**


	15. Chapter 14 not 4 sale

**Chapter 14**

 **Not 4 sale**

* * *

 **AN: Im so sorry it took so long you see I fell into depression and now that im back I will finish this story and after taking a break I decided to finish this and then write my newest masterpiece to finish a transformers story and an upcoming bendy fanfic what lies beneath.**

 **also a couple cuphead drabbles I had in mind**

* * *

All Owen knew when he awoke was darkness, Koda seemed to be oddly quiet, which was strange as the other usually jabbered on in on in his head about how hungry he was and more.

He paused as his keen hearing heard soft voices but they were far too quiet to be heard, snorting he decided to see where he was, only to hear an unfamiliar voice and a familiar cunning one red eyes could see as if it was day in the dark cell which was barely big enough even for the standards of blues size 4 by 4 size.

His keen hearing could catch breathing close to the bars of his cell, he slowly and silently approached the bars a little girl what was a little girl doing in a facility like this.

He decided to capture her attention, Owen didnt want to startle her after all any human being who'd see his form now would probably run the other direction.

So he'd tap her on the shoulder he meant to anyways before a very agitated Dakota began scratching at the walls of his mind her shriek was loud and painful to hear.

Out of her fright she ran into a man, he looked bad, his scent smelled of rotten fruit the girl turned and ran away from the man whom begun chasing her upstairs.

"Masie!"

"Masie huh she smelled delicious, Owen I crave blood"

Owen grimaced he hated Dakota-

Claire was gobsmacked at where they had ended up at Lockwood Manor stood before it in all its glory the line of trucks and transports drove around back to find a whole operation, The giant gates opened up wide to reveal a literal Jail for dinosaurs.

Each truck began unloading the poor confused dinosaurs into far too small holding cells, rexy roared her agitation as she literally had to hunch down in order to fit in her cell.

"OMG"

Its all Claire could say Franklin, Zia were also in shock awe at the place, as well as bubbling rage.

Mills had lied to her Claire couldn't believe it, she gasped as she realized she was out in the open begging to be caught and she was by mills of course Ironic she so poetically thought.

"Like what you see my dear none of this would be possible without your help"

Claire went to punch the man that is until too men grabbed her by both arms she smacked at the hands that wrapped around her arms.

"You see Claire people will pay big bucks for these dinosaurs I'll make millions and its all thanks to you and Owen"

she struggled against the men but at the mention of Owen she glared,

"Where is he Mills we know you did something to Owen!"

Mills begun to laugh at Claire as the mention of her friend filled him with giddiness.

"All in due time my dear all in due time..."

With that Claire was tossed into one of the dinosaur cells Franklin, and Zia following that.

Blues roars of rage as they had long since pushed her into a cell were heard the moans and groans of agony from each creature pushing Claire emotionially into tears they'd failed big time.-

All Owen could hear see and feel at the moment was pain as Dakota attacked him physically and mentally to say he wasn't happy was a big understatement,

"would you be quiet for five minutes here! I can't think!"

Owen snapped in reality to the men sent to see how he was adjusting to his new form found him growling and roaring his shredded shriek roar that reminded you very much of the indominous but very much different.

"Ugh be quiet"

The Guard stuck a stick in pain blossoms in Owens side as he lets out a shriek from the electricity running through his body Dakota swears up and down when they escape that man will be the first to be eaten.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Mills shouted the man stopped shocking Owen whom writhed on the floor shrieking.

Mills began roaring anger at his two employees telling them that they needed him in perfect condition for the main event.

"GO BE PRODUCTIVE ELSEWHERE! IN FACT FEED THE TREX WHILE YOUR AT IT!"

Glaring as the guards retreated he turned his eyes onto Owen whom showed all his pearly whites at him.

"Oh dear whatever am I to do I know you wouldn't dare eat a person Owen or else that just proves your a monster now doesn't it"

He said this smirking and fixing his tie.

"dont worry you'll love what I have in store for you and your Friends?"

He spat the word friends as if it offended him, Owen stood up instantly and roared at the man to convey his rage his arm could fit through the bars but couldn't reach mills.

"YOUR LUCKY I CAN'T GET THROUGH THOSE BARS MILLS OR ELSE ID BE TEARING YOU TO SHREDS!"

Dakota jolted at the violence in Owens voice or the red hot rage that filled him.

"Uh Owen c-calm down buddy"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

He roared his rage however a white hot pain soon surges through his body that knocks the breath from him and Dakota he curled in on himself as Mills releases the button on a remote control.

"That was a warning Brady, behave or I could do away with your friends here and now" he leaned close to the bars smiling that dark smile of his.

Owen snarled lowly but succumbs to exhaustion his tail flicked much like a cats as he realized his friends were here trapped just like him.

"good boy" He chuckled tossing a steak through the bars as if to mock him.


	16. Authors note2

**AN: heya everyone I know its been a while and I finally released chapter 15 or 14 however you read it but, im taking this off the rails of the movie and going to be improvising some scenes I know I promised it be finished soon but I got sidetracked lost my spark. So to speak and I fell in love with the world of indie I got lost into many ideas of bendy fanfiction thoughts and then transformers but im back and im just trying to memorize my jurassic world again of course I'd never forget but in this chapter we get to introduce a new hybrid dino into the mix you answer the poll pteryonx can anyone guess what that mixture would be? You'll just have to see wont we and I know I promised it be based off the movie but. Im gonna make it form into a completely different area skipping a few whole scenes accept for. The stygimoloch rescue breakout the black market sale and most famous scene of all indoraptor eats ken. Little tweaking on my part :D anyways I know you hate reading long ANS but this will possibly be my last one.**


	17. Chapter 15 Hybrids and locks

**Chapter 15**

 **Hybrids and locks**

It was over this it wasn't fair not to Claire not to Owen, blue, Rexy, Zia,Or Franklin.

They failed these poor creatures what was once a rescue mission has became nothing but a waste of breath.

"What do we do now oh gracious leader"

Zia mocked franklin was sitting in the corner with a soft sigh escaping him,

Claire glared at Zia for a moment listening to the cries of the other creatures around them.

One in particular that hasn't stopped growling and yipping since she'd been put into her cage.

 _'ALPHA! ALPHA WHERE ARE YOU I CAN SCENT YOUR SCENT EVERYWHERE BUT WHERE ARE YOU!'_

Blue rammed her head once more into the metal bars with a shrill shriek she could scent her dumb alpha but he had a musky scent of something else something something not normal something inhuman.

She clicked pacing her cell Rexy next door snarled at the young raptor

 _'Quiet your alpha is not near us he's probably in one of the cages himself! We're trapped'_

The gigantic rex had to hunch and curl her tail around herself to fit the cell she gave a snort as the raptor let out a shriek of anger.

 _'You're old and know nothing of my alpha all you wanted to do was eat him first chance you see him! You know nothing of are hierarchy in are pack! Alpha will find us free those stupid humans and we'll eat that horrid man whom trapped us here!'_

With a loud roar rexy swung her head to the side slamming the wall and knocking the raptor over from the force of it she chirped in fear.

The rex bellowed at the raptor in anger and disgust

 _'How dare you I've been nothing but helping your so called alpha and I know more than you do about pack mentality and you my scaly friend are acting more human than a raptor! You let him pet you and even kiss your snout! When he is a weak minded human and nothing less! IT WAS HUMANS THAT CREATED US ALL THEY PLAYED GOD AND NOW LOOK! WHERE WE ARE.'_

The rex snarled lowly as a shocking mechanism activated, she continued but in a more softer tone.

 _'And you give him such trust well listen well you stupid hybrid, he is not one of your pack he is a human, your sisters died because of his foolish commands! Against the indominous and I had to come in and save you all and what did that earn me back in a cage to feed on goats for eternity!'_

silence was the rexes answer as blue panted all these thoughts mulling around before she stood up and let a raged cry of pain out.

 _'Dont you dare bring my sisters into this it was not his fault they turned on him we turned on him I know better than that they did not they sacrificed themselves to save the park he is my human my alpha and mine alone and no matter what you say he will always be my alpha whatever stupid decisions he makes I will follow whatever he says I will listen I will be there as he will with me he raised me if anything he's more raptor than me!'_

with that Blue curled up in with soft snorts and keens that sounds like crying.-

Owen sniffed at the air that scent those crys, he stood up wobbly on his legs at first before he found counterbalance with his long tail his body vibrated as his quills did from every shuddering breath he made.

 ** _'Blue...Claire_ _guys_ '**

He growled lowly a soft trill escaping his throat an overwhelming hunger filled him he glared at the steak that had been tossed in here only mere hour ago, he wanted to refuse eating but then that wouldn't be any good as Dakota was starving and it hurt when he yelled in his head.

with a snort and a snap of teeth he scarfed the really extra bloody rare steak down, he stared through the bars of his prison growling lowly.

 _"_ yawn Owen really whats growling gonna do its too late they're loading every dinosaur your friend blue included into cages they're getting ready to sell em to the highest bidder"

Dakota hissed tiredly the human was really getting on his nerves with his constant fluctuation of emotions.

"I know that but dont you think we should do something! huh I can't let this happen not to blue not to these dinosaurs and Claire..."

His tone softened around Claire's name he'd never get to catch up with her now he'd be the first thing sold into these dinosaur black market dealers.

"well I dont know about your female mate you seem infatuated with but what if we get some help from next door to help them."

The loud cry of a stygimoloch sounded by a loud crash to the wall catches Owens attention, he could hear rusty joints move at the same time the creature rammed its head against the poor constructed wall that and dust came down.

"thats it we just have to get that boulder headed stygi to break open the cage doors and we'll be free!"

Dakota yawned to Owens annoyance could this other part of him be any lazier.

"mm alright you do that imma take a nap, wake me up if its food"

He sighed but how to get Claire's attention, or more or less to get the stygs attention.

Owen was about to ponder it when the floor beneath him began to move with a mechanical whine

shit he was too late he struggled to stay standing slamming his tail against the bars of the cage that slowly began unfold around him and trapping him promptly there is a electric whine and buzz to every bar electrified.

The familiar sounds of stegosauruses and growls of predators soon surrounded him as they were lined up on a track like display cases one in particular he's never scene before it looked like a mix between a massive predator from isla sorna no it couldn't be they didnt.

The creature screeched its alligator like bill its body was made up of skin and wings with massive claws on each end what stood out most was its swampy coloring abnormal for a pteronadon whatever this thing was.

But the roar it made sounded like a baryonx with a long tail to boot good for swimming, and apparently flying.

He snarled as the sound of a man began talking about how the future was now putting up bids much higher than his own salary could ever hope to pay.

And the first to go up was a baryonx not hybrided like the creature next to himself, there are gasps and sounds of distress from the predator at the lights and the many possible meals in front of it.

Oh he hoped Claire was onto a plan of a escape with blue to free the dinosaurs and stop this.-

Claire watched as each dinosaur was soon moved back from there cells into cages, a tear escaped her she let out a choked sob zia having enough of the pity fest picked her up by her shirt.

"QUIT CRYING CLAIRE WE GOT DINOSAURS TO SAVE WHAT WOULD OWEN SAY IF HE SAW YOU THE PRIORITER OF JURASSIC WORLD WEEPING LIKE A CHILD!"

she looked over to franklin with the same look, franklin looked up before holding back a smart comeback all yelling stopped as they fell over from the force of there next door neighbor.

"wait.. thats a stygimoloch cry"

Claire stood up instantly jumping up to look through a grate into the next cell, the creature shook its head furiously before scraping the ground with one of its paws kicking up dust as he rammed into the wall again knocking Claire back as cracks began to form.

"Guys I have an idea"

 _'I'm coming_ owen'

Zia and franklin looked up unsure of what she meant but a plan was a good plan if any, Claire looked into the next cell what would Owen do she thought wait he'd first assess the animal and then.

The styg was becoming more wary and begun to pause inbetween ramming the walls.

out of boredom franklin whistled a tune, the styg suddenly jolted up with new strength roaring its anger before ramming the wall was beginning to crumble.

"FRANKLIN IT HATES THE NOISE DO IT AGAIN!"

Franklin held up his hands, soon zia and Claire were both making sharp whistles and egging the stygimoloch on each slam was rewarded with a moan of pain from the creature eventually the wall caved in still running it rammed into the rooms wall they were in.

Franklin squealed like a girl standing up Claire stood in front of the wily creature whom snorted and was about ready to ram again.

standing in front of the bars Claire gave one final whistle and dived out of the way pushing zia with her with a final clang the bars flew off with a metallic clang the stygi groaned shaking its head as it ran off ramming into things if a bit dizzy.

Smiling Claire, zia, and franklin ran off after the creature they had to find the main control room but Claire had to free something else first.

"you guys get to the control room I have a friend to free"


	18. Chapter 18 Bloody Smiles

**Chapter 16**

 **Bloody smiles**

Claire ran as fast as she could making it to the upper levels where blue and Rexy were located.

"Alright girls I have a favor to ask of you both I know you don't like me... but Owens in trouble... and we need to stop this operation right quick"

Rexy growled lowly as if to say hurry it up human let me out, Blue was skittishly growling ready to get out of there and find her alpha, Alphas mate was so stupid sometimes.

"Right now zia and Franklin are trying to find the control room, how about we make a mess of that auction hmm?"

she grinned as the Rex roared in agreement and blue screeching as well.-

Owen groaned those electric bars are no joke, he'd stupidly leaned against one only to get a crazy zap.

Dakota barked angrily at him as he felt his cage begin moving, oh crap.

"And now without further ado ladies and gentlemen the indoraptor!"

a short man spoke at a podium, a sharp shock had Owen shrieking and banging against the cage in pain letting out roars of pain the people seated around up front gasped a women shrieked and fainted at the sight of the black scaled creature.

He glared his red eyes at these people sick and twisted rich snobs.

 _'You humans are all the same'_

Dakota internally thought rage filling him and Owen both Owen with slight fear as he felt his body go out of his control for a moment, and dakota wanted nothing more than to tear everything him apart these humans did not know what they were messing with.

 **'Dakota geeze calm down'**

Owen mentally thought as he regained control of there body.

The smug bastard sitting at the podium Mr. Eversoll smirked,

"This beautiful hybrid was made by Dr. Henry Wu"

some applause went around as Wu stood up and narrowed his eyes at Mr. Eversoll than walked back towards Mills they began an argument no one but Owens keen hearing could hear.

"Anyways this here is only a prototype meaning its still in training and we're still working out some kinks."

He then gestured to a man in the corner with a gun a red laser beam pointed at one of the buyers in the room he looked fearfully at the creature in the cage before pulling the trigger.

Owen and Dakota screamed agonized by the sound and attacked ramming into the cage roaring trying to reach the man they'd pointed the gun at.

"He'll attack on command! Of any target"

suddenly a paddle shot up from a man in the middle row

"26 Million dollars"

And then another and another the prices kept wracking up higher and higher.

The short man at the podium laughed breathlessly, "Okay Okay, going once going twice,"

Henry was waving his arms at Mills in the back no over and over again fear in his features.

"SOLD TO THE GENTLEMEN IN THE BACK!"

Eversolls gavel about to slam down before something unexpected happened the wall busted inward the roar of Rexy stepping in Claire on her back.

Screams and chaos soon ensued as people tripped over each other trying to escape out of the room.

Stygi headbutted a man with a stun weapon in hand, Rexy roared as her tail swung destroying the wall that hid the dinosaurs and knocking a few cages open letting free the Pteryonx.

Which prompted into picking up Mr. Eversoll whom had been hiding behind the podium, Pteryonx then eating his head off. **(I hate that guy he deserved it)**

People booked it screaming but sadly a few trucks full of dinosaurs got away taking the poor creatures to who knows where.-

Zia and Franklin ran skidding to a halt as a few a guards looked up from there work

"Franklin."

He looked back at Zia and to the approaching guards, there's a sound of a shrill shrieking before in burst blue the guards screamed in shock as she pounced.

"Franklin we need to find out what they injected into Owen to turn him into that thing!"-

Claire slid down Rexys body down here tail a mental thought screamed to say yabadabadoo, security soon came to find the commotion and shot at Rexy whom turned and chomped down on the man.

Claire sent blue to go help Franklin and Zia get the antidote possibly from the labs out of the corner of her eye she saw WU running with a case.

Mills was also missing from the room, no matter right now she had to free Owen and get him out of here.-

Owen couldn't think couldn't speak everything hurt and adding onto that all he wanted to do is tear everything in his path apart, however Owen refused to do so no matter how much Dakota wanted to, call it a sliver of humanity call it he just didn't want to eat a human being again.

 **(Off movie rails :D improvision :3)**

Dakota roared scratching at Owens mental walls that had shrunk down into a box form to keep the other from taking control, Owen felt ill but he saw a familiar red head heading his way.

"CLAIRE!"

To Claire it sounded more like a raptor call, She groaned she needed a key, and with those padlocks well she tried soothing the sickly looking indoraptor before looking around.

"Owen stay calm I'll be right back I need to find a key to open this lock!"

Surely one of these bodys had a key to Owens cage.

Rexy continued her rampage however more men with stun guns began to overwhelm her, Claire judo flipped a man over her shoulder.

As all this was going on Ken wheatley had arrived for his payment of bringing the dinosaurs to Mills.

Owen groaned Dakota was loud he didnt think he could keep them back for long, in fact one more mental bash and Owen was gone.

With a flick of the monsters tail they turned there head to see the human whom brought them here in the first place laying on its side it pretended to be asleep.

Ken dumbly fell for its tricks smiling he spoke of bringing its head back as a trophy for payment instead opening the lock he stepped into the cage.

Looking out into its readers it gave a grin of evil intent its one single red eye narrowing as its tail lifted up before it pounced on ken.

kens screams stopped everything including Rexy as the creature chomped down onto his arm ripping it off with a shriek and proceeded to eat the man blood and guts everywhere.


	19. Chapter 19 Announcement

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **This book is complete and part 2 of the new monster is on my profile now please continue to the next book to read more review like favorite do whatever I also would like to thank my readers and followers I wouldn't be able to do this without you all and im happy to say that this is not the last of jurassic park, but slow inbetween chapters between 2 books my How to train your dragon Hidden world series book will be following soon and I'll be starting a poll for the name of the little nightlight fury babies :3 there are 3 of them :D anyways ty all of you. Sincerely Wheredinosaursroam13**


End file.
